


Доброе утро

by Kernel_Panic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Canon, Rimming, Somnophilia, fandom YoI Sgushchyonka 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernel_Panic/pseuds/Kernel_Panic
Summary: От поцелуя спящий красавец не проснулся, поэтому Вите пришлось импровизировать.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), ФБ-2020 Сгущёнка: Спецквест





	Доброе утро

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк: сомнофилия

Витя вставил ключ в замок, на секунду прижался лбом к входной двери и прикрыл глаза. Наконец-то дома. Первые международные соревнования, на которых он присутствовал в качестве тренера сборной, закончились полной и безоговорочной победой. Всё прошло хорошо, только оказалось чертовски утомительным. Час назад в зале прилёта Пулково он испытал огромное облегчение, передав счастливую победительницу родителям. А прямо сейчас отчаянно хотелось очутиться на другом конце города, забраться в нагретую постель, уткнуться носом в тёплый затылок и часов на десять провалиться в сон без сновидений. Но заявиться к Юре в половине третьего ночи было бы бесчеловечно.

Завтра, точнее, уже сегодня они увидятся во второй половине дня.

Витя повернул ключ, открыл дверь и прошёл в тёмную квартиру. Сумку оставил у порога, решив, что разбирать вещи он тоже будет потом. Не включая свет, избавился от верхней одежды и направился в ванную, но не успел сделать и двух шагов, как обо что-то споткнулся, пошатнулся и больно ударился плечом о стену. Тихо выругавшись, он всё-таки включил свет и, потирая ушибленное место, уставился под ноги. Посередине прихожей валялись до боли знакомые ярко-оранжевые кеды со звёздами, от одного взгляда на которые настроение мгновенно поползло вверх.

Стараясь не шуметь, Витя заглянул в спальню. В полумраке он сумел разглядеть только светлые волосы, разметавшиеся по подушке. Но для того, чтобы губы сами собой растянулись в счастливую улыбку, хватило и этого. Юра тоже соскучился, и все мечты о согретой постели как по щелчку пальцев превратились в реальность. Витя притворил дверь и отправился в ванную.

Горячий душ смыл усталость и эмоциональное напряжение. Устраиваясь под одеялом, Витя думал лишь о том, как сейчас обнимет Юру, уткнётся носом в тёплый затылок и проспит до обеда. Краем сознания он отметил отсутствие второй подушки, но размышлять о том, куда она могла запропаститься, было лень, тем более, что прямо сейчас им обоим вполне хватало и одной.

Он прижался к Юре всем телом, поцеловал в затылок, счастливо выдохнул и уже собирался отключиться, когда до него вдруг дошло, что тот лежал под одеялом абсолютно голым. И это было странно, Юра редко спал в пижаме, но совершенно раздетым — никогда. Витя дотянулся до выключателя прикроватной лампы и осторожно откинул одеяло в сторону. От открывшейся картины у него закружилась голова, а кровь отлила от мозга и стремительно хлынула к поднимавшемуся члену.

Под одеялом обнаружилась пропавшая подушка, Юра закинул на неё правую ногу и обнимал обеими руками.

— Чем же ты тут без меня занимался? — тихо поинтересовался Витя у белобрысого затылка и осторожно погладил бесстыдно выставленный зад.

От его прикосновения Юра завозился, что-то недовольно пробормотал и подтянул колено ещё выше, открывая взгляду потрясающий вид на свою промежность.

Витя заворожённо уставился на расслабленный розовый член, прижимавшийся к подушке и полускрытый мошонкой, и гулко сглотнул набежавшую слюну. Спать больше не хотелось, мысли потекли совершенно в другом направлении. Голый Юра, лежавший в его кровати, будил вполне однозначные желания. Витя ещё раз погладил его зад и вполголоса поинтересовался:

— Просыпаться ты, конечно, не собираешься?

Юра не шевелился и ничего не ответил.

— Ну спи, — разрешил Витя и прижался губами к его ягодице, оставил долгий поцелуй, лизнул. От Юры пахло его гелем для душа, это почему-то возбудило ещё сильнее.

Витя устроился на коленях между его ног, склонился ниже, кончиками пальцев погладил член и прихватил губами головку, прислушался к тихому выдоху и взял её глубже в рот. Он неторопливо посасывал ствол и чувствовал, как тот наливался под его губами. Когда Витя выпустил его изо рта, член уже не лежал расслабленно на подушке, а упруго вжимался в неё. Влажная от слюны головка поблёскивала в тусклом свете. Витя довольно хмыкнул и переключился на яички. Он облизывал и перекатывал их языком из стороны в сторону, а когда засосал одно в рот, услышал довольный стон. Юра под ним раздвинул ноги шире, сильнее прогнулся в пояснице, но так и не проснулся. Витя оторвался от его мошонки, перебрался к изголовью, поцеловал в ухо, прижался губами к скуле, внимательно наблюдая за выражением лица. Юра действительно спал, дыхание было ровным и глубоким, глаза под веками оставались спокойными. Витя усмехнулся и вновь спустился вниз.

Открытая поза предоставляла самые широкие возможности для продолжения, но Витя опять склонился к члену, слизнул выступившую смазку, прихватил губами ствол, скользнул обратно к головке и втянул её в рот. Глубоко взять не получилось, нос упёрся в мошонку, Витя представил себя со стороны и хихикнул. Резкий выдох пошевелил редкие паховые волоски, и Юра снова что-то простонал.

А Витя выпустил его член изо рта и лизнул ствол от головки к яичкам, выше, помассировал кончиком языка промежность, добившись ещё одного стона. Юра завозился активнее и вдруг перекатился на живот, подставляясь откровеннее. Стоя над ним на четвереньках, Витя кинул короткий взгляд на собственный стояк. Оказывается, непривычная покорность и возможность делать, что душе угодно, могли завести до искр под веками.

Витя сел на пятки и положил ладони Юре на ягодицы, сжал пальцы, оставляя белые следы на бархатной коже, которые впрочем, исчезли стоило ослабить хватку.

— Что же мне с тобой сделать? — спросил он, но ответа не получил, поэтому развёл ягодицы в стороны и уставился на плотно сжатый розовый вход. Интересно, если хорошенько растянуть и двигаться медленно-медленно, как скоро Юра проснётся? — Проверим, — решил Витя.

Он подался вниз и длинно лизнул Юру от промежности к копчику, а потом ещё раз и снова, прислушался к шумному дыханию, которое как будто ускорилось, но всё ещё оставалось ровным и глубоким.

— Всё ещё не собираешься просыпаться, — весело прошептал Витя и продолжил вылизывать его задницу. Он никуда не торопился, действовал вдумчиво и методично. Вначале заласкал едва заметными прикосновениями, облизал по кругу, подышал на мокрый от слюны вход, отстранился, приподнялся на локтях и несколько долгих мгновений рассматривал порозовевшие ухо и щёку, приоткрытые влажные губы. А Юра спал, повернув голову вбок, не протестовал против откровенных ласк и, похоже, был заранее согласен на всё. Витя оставил пару засосов на его ягодицах и снова впился губами в чуть приоткрывшийся вход. Тело под ним побила крупная дрожь, Юра испустил долгий выдох и прогнулся в пояснице, его бёдра будто сами собой приподнялись, а колени разошлись ещё шире. Витя ухмыльнулся и принялся толкаться в него языком. Юра тихонько выдыхал и едва заметно ёрзал под ним, тело его оставалось расслабленным, это было потрясающе и совершенно не похоже на него, обычно куда-то спешившего и смущавшегося. Язык входил внутрь не встречая сопротивления, но в конце концов Витя отстранился и уселся на пятки.

— Интересно, что ты сделаешь, если проснёшься и поймёшь, что я тебя трахаю? — спросил он, но ответа, разумеется, не получил. Облизал указательный палец и осторожно надавил на вход. Палец без малейшего сопротивления скользнул внутрь, и Витя закусил губу, чтобы не застонать в голос. Внутри Юра был мягким и очень горячим. А Витя только теперь обратил внимание на тюбик смазки, лежавший на прикроватной тумбочке, и удивлённо приподнял брови. — Или ты на это и рассчитывал?

Открытие ошеломило. Он в одно движение стянул собственные трусы и не глядя отшвырнул их в сторону. Игра становилась всё интереснее.

Витя аккуратно трахал Юру смазанными пальцами и в этом же ритме дрочил себе. В принципе, так тоже было хорошо, но хотелось какой-то завершённости, поэтому он с сожалением убрал руку от собственного члена, вытащил пальцы из Юры, взбил подушку под его бёдрами ещё выше и расположился над ним, опираясь на локти и колени. По лицу Юры растекался румянец, губы приоткрылись, а под веками метались глазные яблоки, и как это было ни странно, он всё ещё спал.

Витя поцеловал его в уголок губ и не торопясь вошёл. Он двигался медленно, мелкими толчками, но постепенно входил всё глубже и в какой-то момент упёрся лобком в ягодицы. Чёрт! Это было потрясающе, так легко оказаться внутри не ощущая сопротивления, сонное расслабленное тело словно само засасывало его ещё глубже.

Локти подогнулись, и Витя опустился на Юру сверху, поцеловал в висок и продолжил неспешные толчки. Резко двигаться не хотелось, он едва вынимал член и плавно загонял его обратно. Ровный спокойный ритм гипнотизировал, сколько это продолжалось он не знал. В какой-то момент Юра под ним заметался, застонал, его тело забило крупной дрожью. Витя смотрел ему в лицо и видел, как медленно распахнулись глаза, как губы приоткрылись шире, и с них сорвался последний самый сладкий стон, а потом Юра расслабился и расфокусировано посмотрел на него из-под спутанной чёлки. Витя ещё пару раз двинул бёдрами и кончил, едва слышно охнув. Он уткнулся губами Юре в висок и затих.

Через несколько минут он все же нашёл в себе силы отстраниться, упавший член легко выскользнул из растянутой задницы, Витя отжался на руках, сел на пятки и наблюдал, как Юра лениво ёрзал по кровати, пытаясь вытащить из-под себя перепачканную спермой подушку и сбросить её на пол. Витя помог, потом дотянулся до собственных трусов, повисших на тумбочке, обтёр и себя, и его и скинул их к подушке.

Юра наконец перевернулся на спину, и взгляд его был расслабленным и довольным.

— Доброе утро! Сам придумал? — спросил у него Витя и склонился за быстрым поцелуем. — Отличный сюрприз. Мне понравилось.

— Мне тоже, — откликнулся Юра и зевнул, потом задрал голову, глянул на электронные часы, стоявшие на тумбочке и присвистнул. — Половина четвёртого! Давай спать.

Он расправил одеяло, перекатился на бок и приглашающе глянул через плечо. Витя без вопросов устроился рядом, прижался к тёплому телу, уткнулся носом в затылок, счастливо выдохнул, закрыл глаза и уже сквозь сон услышал:

— Добро пожаловать домой.


End file.
